Quatres saisons
by Takeya
Summary: Recueil sur la relation Choco&Noisette. Basé sur "ChocolatXNoisette", manga yaoi. 1: Prologue/ Chap1 : Printemps
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, Bonsoir!**

**Cette fiction est basée sur le manga "ChocolatXNoisette", (dont je suis une fan absolue XD), écrit&dessiné par Clover Doe. Vous l'aurez donc compris, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas^^ ( disclaimer subtile). Comme le titre l'indique ( ou pas, sais t'on jamais), il s'agit d'une réecriture des moments de la relation de Choco&Noisette, sous forme de saisons^^**

**Oh, et avant que j'oublie, il s'agit d'une fiction yaoi, je le re précise on ne sait jamais!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Prologue

Un forum. Des centaines et des milliers de gens en contact dans un seul endroit, partout à la fois. Parmi toutes ces personnes, ils s'étaient rencontrés. Enfin, rencontrés n'était pas vraiment le mot qui conviendrait.. Affrontés serait sans doute plus adapté. Quoique….

Le problème fut vite réglé. Dans la folie ( certains diraient plutôt dans la colère en fait) du moment, ils avaient décidés de se rencontrer.

L'un ne voulait absolument pas y aller, essayant de camoufler son manque flagrant de confiance en soi derrière un sourire « made in Colgate », Damien alias Noisette 16/18 ans.

L'autre, n'ayant aucune, mais alors pas la moindre petite envie d'y aller, si ce n'était pour éviter les problèmes sur le forum et pour casser du troll, Jérôme aka Chocolat, âge assez indéterminé.

C'est ainsi que commence leur histoire…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Printemps

**Bonjour, bonsoir!**

**Disclaimer: Ca ne m'appartient toujours pas, et c'est toujours du yaoi!**

**Tout frais, tout chaud, le premier chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Printemps

Ok. Ne surtout pas paniquer. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Absolument presque rien. C'est vrai quoi, se rendre chez un mec qu'on connaît a peine et qu'on a provoquer jusqu'à qu'il vous invite chez lui, c'est chose courante!

Bien sûr. Tout à fait. Absolument. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il autant la trouille?

Et ce [mode] qui s'enclenche tout seul! « Fais de moi une œuvre d'art » qu'il lui avait sorti! Et maintenant il était là, dans ce silence oppressant, uniquement rompu par des « clics ».. Et ce regard, qui le scrute avec intensité comme s'il pouvait voir au travers de la carapace que le [mode] lui conférait, l'écraser petit à petit.

« Et si..j'enlève le haut? » Doucement le tissu frôle la peau, ébouriffe son propriétaire. Clic. Toujours ce regard. Toujours ce silence.

Un autre vêtement qui tombe. Le bas, cette fois. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de garder ses chaussures, tout compte fait. De ne pas venir aussi. Clic. Toujours ce poids.

Il ne reste que le caleçon à enlever. Il n'a pas peur. Si son cœur résonne dans ses oreilles, c'est à cause de la chaleur. Si ses muscles sont tétanisés, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas bien hydraté aujourd'hui. Non il n'a pas

« Je n'ai pas peur! ». Clic.

Les yeux du photographe le scrutent, ne comprenant pas, s'interrogeant. Puis, soudain, s'adoucissent. Un peu plus bas, des lèvres s'ouvrent, laissant s'échapper des mots. Ces lèvres qui apparaissent tellement tentatrices, tellement désirables se posent sur celles de l'adolescent, une fois le message délivré. Sournoisement, une langue vient quémander l'accès; lequel lui fût accordé quasi instantanément, réveillant sa collègue, l'entrainant dans un ballet frénétique où elle contrôlait chaque mouvement, chaque claquement.

L'ado ne sait pas, ne sait plus. Il ya ces lèvres sur les siennes, cette langue dans sa bouche. C'est…son premier baiser avec un mec. Et soudain il réalise la situation. Son. Premier. Baiser. avec un mec. Un mec qui n'est pas Jerem', qui n'est pas son meilleur pote dont il est amoureux ( histoire d'accentuer les clichés). Et, bizarrement, ca ne le dérange pas. Mais déjà, l'échange s'achève, et ils restent la, front contre front, la respiration haletante. Ses mains qui jusque là étaient restées immobiles, cherchent refuge dans l'épaisse broussaille brune de l'adulte. A son tour, ses lèvres s'ouvrent et murmurent « encore » . Les mains de l'homme posées sur les épaules de l'adolescent, descendent progressivement, effleurent les flancs, s'apprêtant à passer sous l'élastique du sous vêtement du jeune homme. Alors que sa bouche entamait elle aussi la descente, le photographe sentit que l'ado se crispait « Détends toi, je ne vais pas te manger… » Noisette se détendit . Légèrement. « Enfin, pas encore. Et puis, reprit le photographe avant qu'il n'eut le temps de répliquer, « ce n'est pas comme si un gringalet comme toi aller me rassasier, hein? » Il y avait comme un air de défi qui accompagnait ses mots.

- « Tu veux voir, peut être? » Le corps, qui il y a encore quelques instants, était sur la défensive, se montrait désormais … joueur, prêt a relever le défi qui flottait encore dans les airs. Le [mode] était de nouveau activé.

- « Ah, l'impétuosité de la jeunesse! Je suis impatient de voir ca » Les lèvres de Choco esquissèrent un sourire puis se reposèrent sur celle du jeune homme, annonciatrice de nouveaux plaisirs.

La journée passa ainsi, des légers effleurements, de douces caresses, des baisers affamés furent échanges.

Des langues jouant les exploratrices, des dents marquant leurs propriétés apparurent.

Et quelques jours plus tard, des corps se rencontrèrent, s'emboitèrent. Exultait.

Emmitouflé dans le peignoir de Choco, Noisette laissait la brise du printemps s'engouffrait dans les espaces libres entre le tissu et sa peau. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il était, euh, en couple ( cela lui faisait toujours des picotements a chaque fois qu'il se le disait) et ma foi, tout se passait pour le mieux.

C'était peut être ça, le bonheur.


End file.
